1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the distribution of communication signals transmitted using wireless electronic communications systems including specifically personal communications systems (PCS), cellular, and satellite communication systems. More specifically, this invention relates to a distribution network, using AC power lines within a building or structure, for providing wireless communications coverage.
2. Description of Related Art
A variety of power line carrier telephone voice and/or data communication systems have been developed and are used to facilitate telephonic communications in locations where little or no availability exists for dedicated telephone wires. While these devices may provide a connection to the existing power lines they do not provide a network system for solving the wireless signal blockage problem within certain buildings or other structures and to distribute the wireless signal within such buildings or structures. The following United States and foreign patent documents are referred to the reader for background on power line communications systems: U.S. Pat. No. 2,510,273, 2,516,211, 2,516,763, 2,535,446, 2,567,908, 2,577,731, 2,654,805, 2,820,097, 2,828,363, 2,932,794, 3,045,066, 3,280,259, 3,334,185, 3,369,078, 3,399,397, 3,400,221, 3,475,561, 3,521,267, 3,529,216, 3,659,280, 3,693,155, 3,810,096, 3,818,481, 3,846,638, 3,852,740, 3,876,984, 3,911,415, 3,922,664, 3,924,223, 3,925,763, 3,925,728, 3,942,168, 3,949,172, 3,967,264, 3,973,087, 3,980,954, 4,012,733, 4,012,734, 4,016,429, 4,057,793, 4,058,678, 4,065,763, 4,107,656, 4,161,027, 4,173,754, 4,174,517, 4,218,655, 4,222,035, 4,239,940, 4,254,403, 4,307,380, 4,321,581, 4,323,882, 4,344,066, 4,357,598, 4,371,867, 4,377,804, 4,386,436, 4,400,688, 4,408,185, 4,408,186, 4,429,299, 4,433,326, 4,442,319, 4,471,399, 4,473,817, 4,475,193, 4,479,033, 4,495,386, 4,514,594, 4,523,307, 4,535,447, 4,538,136, 4,556,864, 4,556,865, 4,556,866, 4,559,520, 4,599,598, 4,609,839, 4,611,274, 4,633,218, 4,638,298, 4,638,299, 4,641,126, 4,641,322, 4,642,607, 4,644,321, 4,675,648, 4,701,945, 4,745,391, 4,745,392, 4,746,897, 4,749,992, 4,759,016, 4,763,103, 4,772,870, 4,774,493, 4,783,780, 4,788,527, 4,809,296, 4,829,570, 4,835,517, 4,845,466, 4,847,903, 4,864,589, 4,866,733, 4,890,089, 4,912,553, 4,962,496, 4,963,853, 4,968,970, 4,988,972, 4,995,053, 5,003,457, 5,032,833, 5,049,876, 5,063,563, 5,065,133, 5,066,939, 5,136,612, 5,151,838, 5,155,466, 5,168,510, 5,187,865, 5,192,231, 5,210,518, 5,241,283, 5,257,006, 5,262,755, 5,274,699, 5,278,862, 5,289,476, 5,319,634, 5,327,230, 5,349,644, 5,351,272, 5,355,114, 5,357,541, 5,404,127, 5,406,248, 5,406,249, 5,410,292, 5,412,369, 5,424,709, 5,448,593, 5,452,344, 5,461,629, 5,463,662, 5,467,011, 5,471,190, 5,504,454, 5,530,737, 5,530,741, 5,550,905, 5,554,968, 5,559,377, 5,630,204, GB 544,243, GB 549,948, GB 553,225, GB 683,265, GB 1,393,424, GB 2,094,598, AU-B1-12,488/76, Canada 1057436, Canada 1216689, EPO 0 078 171 A2, EPO 0 555 869 A2, PCT/US83/01717, PCT/US90/02291, PCT/US90/06701, PCT/US92/08510, PCT/US93/04726, PCT/US94/03110, and PCT/US95/00354 each of which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety for the material disclosed therein.